The AntiKevin
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Who is the Anti-Kevin?


**A/N: ah. Now I remember what I wanted to write for the day.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

* * *

Kevin looked at the computer screen. "Guys, you have to look at this. It's totally insane," he said, calling Gwen and Ben over. Ben was playing with a paddleball thing and Gwen, of course, had her nose deep in a spell book. "It's crazy."

Both Tennyson's got up and headed over to Kevin. He had sat himself at the computer desk in Ben's room and from there, boredom had gotten the better of him, ending up with Kevin playing around on Ben's computer.

"What?" asked Gwen, sitting on the desk and crossing her legs politely while she held herself in a sitting position by putting her hands behind her for support. "And if it's something stupid, I'm going back to my book."

Kevin smirked. "It's not stupid."

"Then what is it?" asked Ben, leaning in intently and staring at the screen.

"I found… the Anti-Kevin."

Gwen raised an eyebrow as Ben fell backwards on his bed laughing so hard. "Are you serious?" asked the redhead, looking at her boyfriend like this was some kind of sick joke before eyeing her cousin and wondering if he was going to die laughing or die choking on his spit.

"Dead serious." Kevin leaned back into the chair and folded his hands behind his head. "He's totally the Anti-Kevin." A thin, irresistible smirk crossed his lips as his dark obsidian eyes twinkled when he looked at Gwen. "No joke."

"How do you know?" asked the redhead, now more curious about her boyfriend's opposite than her choking cousin who was coughing and laughing at the same time. "What's his name?"

Kevin looked at Gwen, eyes serious as he leaned a little closer to her. "I know because I've been doin' some research on him. He lives in a tree. That's like the Anti-Kevin if anything ever is." He kind of gave her a shrug motion like she should know that without even thinking. "Duh."

Gwen just rolled her eyes. Then her emerald gaze zeroed in on Kevin. "And what kind of car does he drive?"

"I don't know that. That's the hard stuff to find, dang it!" Kevin shook his head. "But I have Googled it and if you can't find it on Google, you can't find it anywhere."

Ben pulled himself together, slightly regaining what little composure he had. "Is that your motto?"

"Is now." Kevin pulled one hand from behind his head and fingered the mouse a bit. "Also, he surfs. I grew up in New York while he had sunny skies and beaches. Totally opposite and different. Do you believe me yet?"

"Nope," said the brunette Tennyson, settling down on the side of the bed to read the computer's glowing screen over his dark friend's shoulder. "What else you got?"

"He's met Haylie Duff-"

"I LOVE HAYLIE DUFF!" squealed Ben like a little fangirl, which earned him questioning glances from both Gwen and Kevin.

Kevin shook his head as if trying to forget that that had just happened and said, "Have I met Haylie Duff? Nope."

"Kevin, that's not enough proof to even consider him being your Anti-Kevin," Gwen sighed, putting one hand to her forehead, tired of Kevin thinking that some random guy was his exact opposite.

"Been to Australia." The dark teen was getting cocky.

"Doesn't mean anything," said Gwen, coming close to giving up.

"He's also a singer." Kevin ran his fingers through his hair. "That's definitely not me."

"You could sing if you put your mind to it," commented Gwen, just saying it to point out the obvious. She looked at him, kind of hoping he was lying. She liked romantic guys who could sing. And she was hoping that under his roguish charm and bad boy defenses, he could be that romantic guy. How was that going to work if his Anti-Kevin was a singer?

Ben and Kevin stared at Gwen for a long moment before the two simultaneously burst out in a fit of painful, schoolgirl giggling.

She looked at them both before narrowing her eyes fiercely. Ben and Kevin shut up real quick. "What else?" asked Gwen, hoping that this guy wasn't Kevin's total opposite.

One word came from the dark teen. "Vegetarian."

Jade orbs staring at Gwen, Ben smiled, finally able to prove the redhead wrong. "Kevin couldn't last a day without something from Burger Shack." His lips curled up devilishly as he slapped Kevin's hand in the effort of a high-five. It backfired quickly, Kevin slapping Ben's forehead after the high-five moment.

"True," sighed Gwen. Finally it was getting to the point of her giving up. But she wouldn't give the boys their satisfaction yet.

"And he grows his own food," Kevin noted.

She wasn't done yet. She wouldn't go down without a good fight. "What does he do for a living?" she asked politely, looking over his shoulder at the orange screen.

"He's a voice actor," snorted Kevin with disgust. "Who can make a living off of that?"

"And surfing!" commented Ben cheerfully. It earned him another forehead slap.

"And Kevin fixes cars," huffed Gwen. There was a certain point where she was about to give up… But not yet. "Where does he live?"

"In his California tree with a studio in the house right next to his tree." Kevin stared at Gwen, a smug look on his cocky face. "And we live in Bellwood. Are you done yet?"

"Nope," said Gwen smugly, almost sure she could get him with this one. "What's his name?"

Kevin eyed Gwen curiously, wondering what his girlfriend had in mind. "Greg Cipes. Why?"

"HA!" The redhead jumped off the desk and twirled in a quick circle. "HE'S NOT THE ANTI-KEVIN!"

Ben and Kevin both blinked at her. "Why?" asked the dark teen.

"HIS LAST NAME HAS FIVE LETTERS AND SO DOES YOURS!" Gwen began spontaneously cheering and dancing around Ben's bedroom.

"Crap."

* * *

**A/N: this one goes out to Greg Cipes for being amazingly awesome in all ways. Review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
